


Thirst

by tecpatl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Summer, Translation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecpatl/pseuds/tecpatl
Summary: On a sunny hot day, Atsumu is thirsty.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 56





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701719) by [tecpatl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecpatl/pseuds/tecpatl). 



The noon sunlight makes its way through the open windows. Both curtains flutter with the incoming breeze, stopping unceremoniously when it halts its entrance.

The AC purrs in the background alongside a forgotten TV program. There are too many things to obsses with, video games or books. But is the thirst the one occupying Atsumu's mind in that moment. Kneeled at the bed, his head between his brother's legs. Osamu doesn't mind. It's understandable, for it's a hot day.

Ice cubes melt in the long forgotten glasses on the desktop. Some old paperwork stains with the condensation.

Atsumu bobs his head rhythmically, following perfectly the tune Osamu loves.

It's hot, way too hot, but Osamu's body trembles, shivers and shakes. His clammy hand guide Atsumu, pulls his hair, keeps him still and then, finally, releases, to reach for his brother's face and caress his cheeks affectionately.

Atsumu licks the white from his lips. His thirst is soothed for a while, never quenched.

They both smile.


End file.
